


best friend kiss

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Lucas met Eliott two years ago at the high school foyer reunion and they have been best friends ever since.But what happens when Yann, Arthur and Basile try to convince Lucas to do the bestfriends_kiss challenge?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	best friend kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of publishing something else this morning...but I wanted a light and cute fic before...so I wrote this this morning ...
> 
> Don't be surprised, here, I consider that Yann and Emma are still dating...

''Alexia says they just came out of the cinema and they go to Mika's bar, they ask if we want to join them.''

Lucas makes an exasperated groan while Basile and Yann hasten to answer that they are in complete agreement.

''Oh come on Lulu, don't be so grumpy.''

Lucas sighs as he looks at Yann and grabs a beer on the living room table.

''I'm not grumpy but I'm tired of hanging out with you and your girlfriends. I'm totally happy for the three of you and you're three wonderful couples and all that, but I'm tired of always being the only single guy in the group.''

Arthur slumps down on the couch next to Lucas with a huge smile on his face.

''All you had to do was hurry up and get Imane or Manon while they were free.''

The three boys burst out laughing as if it was funny while Lucas withdraws a little more into himself.

"Come on.'' says Basile, pulling on his arm, ''Let's go and find you a handsome guy. If you stay here, you'll never find a boyfriend, Lucas. Come on, we'll help you find a boyfriend and then the six of us can go out."

''That'll never happen.'' Yann says with confidence.

Lucas turns to Yann and gives him an interrogative look but Yann just takes a sip of his beer. Normally, Lucas would probably have let it run, but there, after drinking a few beers and smoking a bit of weed, he keeps his eyes on Yann.

"Thank you. May I ask why? Am I that null ? Why no guy would want me?"

Yann sighs rolling his eyes, as if it were obvious.

"Of course some guys want you, but you're not available, Lucas. There are a lot of guys you're interested in but you don't even see them because you only have Eliott in mind."

Lucas chokes on his sip of beer and spills it all over the living room carpet, making Basile and Arthur laugh.

''Nonsense! He's just my best friend."

Yann shakes his head, sure of himself.

''I'm your best friend, Lucas. I've been your best friend for years. And you've never been with me the way you are with Eliott."

And now Lucas is laughing.

''Are you jealous?"

Yann starts laughing while shaking his head.

"No, idiot. But I'm just saying, you guys don't have a best friend relationship. When he's around, you spend half the time in his arms. You sit in his lap. He plays with your hair every time we watch a movie. You sleep in the same bed, Lucas!"

''Okay. First of all, we only sleep in the same bed when he's not feeling well. We're close, but that doesn't mean anything. Eliott's just tactile."

Arthur raises an eyebrow with a slight smile.

"He's only with you, Lucas."

''Hell, yeah!'' Basile exclaims ''That's why he broke up with Lucille after he met you two years ago!''

Lucas watches his three friends speculate about his friendship with Eliott and he is completely hallucinating.

''What? No way! He was just unhappy with her, that's all."

''And why hasn't he had anyone since?'' asks Basile suspiciously.

Lucas shrugs his shoulders. 

"I don't know."

Frankly it's true, he has no idea. Eliott was the hottest guy in high school, and he's definitely the hottest guy in his class at film school, but he never dates anyone. He told Lucas several times that he didn't have time for a relationship, between his classes, his job and his episodes. After two months of friendship, Eliott arrived in the middle of the night at the flatshare's, telling Lucas that he needed him. Eliott spent four days sleeping in Lucas' bed, stroking his back without asking questions, and only when he was better did he explain to Lucas about his bipolarity and his episodes. Since then, he has been taking his treatment correctly and his episodes are less frequent and less difficult to overcome, but after each episode he has to catch up on his classes so it's true that he doesn't have a lot of free time.

"Why do you think you calm him down so well when he has an episode?" asks Yann, "It's because he's madly in love with you too, Lucas. And we'd like you to notice it! You already behave like boyfriends, Lucas, you just have to open your eyes."

Lucas shakes his head and gets up to go to the bathroom. He closes the door, separating himself a little from the shouts of his friends and runs water over his face. He looks at himself in the mirror and wonders what Eliott sees when he looks at him. If he saw a potential boyfriend, he would have made a pass at him by now, wouldn't he? There was never this tension between them. Eliott never suggested anything like that, so neither did Lucas. Yet it's not that Lucas wouldn't want to. It's clear that he would like to be Eliott's boyfriend, but Eliott only gives him the place of best friend, so he's content with that. 

He closes his eyes and thinks back to all the times Eliott has hugged him. All the times when he wasn't feeling well, he huddled up to Lucas crying, clinging to him as if he was afraid Lucas would abandon him. All the times Lucas fell asleep on the couch and woke up with his head in Eliott's lap, playing quietly with his hair. All the times Eliott came to keep Lucas company in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep.

''Lucas, get out of there! We have an idea!!'' shouts Yann.

Lucas takes a great inspiration and opens the door.

"Look at this!"

Basile hands him his open phone on TikTok where a video on the bestfriends_kiss is playing. 

''I don't do TikTok," answers Lucas, giving him his phone back before returning to the living room.

''Who cares about Tiktok, but watch. In half of the videos, the best friends are actually kissing after all. As if that kiss shows how they really feel about each other."

Lucas picks up the phone and then watches several videos before sighing.

''It's just to prove that male-female friendship is not possible and that there is always one of them who loves the other one but is just being their best friend because the other one doesn't want to be more. And then I'm sure that on half of the videos, the second one knew about it and they pretend but in fact they are just friends.''

Arthur starts laughing when a girl pushes away her best friend with a disgusted look on her face.

''Oh, she doesn't agree with that one.''

Lucas sighs as he gives Basile his phone back.

''What if he does that? Can you imagine the scene? I try to kiss Eliott and he pushes me away? No, no way. What if something worse ruins our friendship? What if after all this, he's embarrassed with me and he walks away from me?"

''What if he met someone else because he thinks you don't have any feelings for him?'' said Yann suddenly.

Lucas's heart is clutching at the thought. For the short time it lasted, he hated seeing Eliott with Lucille, and since then, he has been really happy that Eliott couldn't find anyone else. He knows he shouldn't think like that, but he can't help it. He can't imagine seeing Eliott kissing anyone else. 

"Either you tell him how you feel," says Arthur very seriously, "or you kiss him and see what happens and at worst, if he rejects you, we'll tell him it was for the challenge, but you have to do something about it, Lucas. You can't be alone for the rest of your life because you have a crush on your best friend."

''It's not a crush!'' Lucas defends himself. ''I love him!''

He immediately puts his hand over his mouth, but it's too late. These three friends have three silly smiles on their faces.

''Okay then you do it Lucas. It's clear that he loves you too anyway.''

Lucas shakes his head, there's no way Eliott's gonna do it.

''Okay!" Declares Basile "so I'm doing it."

''What are you going to do?'' asks Arthur.

"I'm going to kiss Eliott."

Lucas sighs as he looks up to the sky.

"But why would you do that, Baz?"

Basile shrugs his shoulders.

''To find out how it feels. He's cute, I'm sure he's a good kisser."

Basile quickly taps his phone before he puts it back in his pocket.

''He finishes his work in ten minutes, so I told him to come straight here.''

Lucas stands up, suddenly very angry at Basile who smiles like an idiot.

"And Daphne? You can't do this to her."

Basile shrugs his shoulders again and takes his phone out of his pocket. He calls Daphne and puts it on speaker.

''Baz? Are you finally coming?"

''Hi, baby. No, we're at the flatshare's, waiting for Eliott. We just made a bet and I have to kiss Eliott when he comes over. Are you okay with that?"

Daphne laughs on the phone and then the boys hear her telling Emma and Alexia that laughing.

''Sure, but I want to see a video. Oh God, I want to see the look on Eliott's face! Why doesn't Lucas do it? I'm sure Eliott would rather it was Lucas."

''Totally!'' Alexia yells from behind.

''Thank you, honey. We'll get this sorted out and we'll catch up with you. Love you."

"I love you too, but don't use your tongue."

Basile hangs up, laughing under Lucas' circumspect gaze.

''You see, Lulu, no problem. So either you go for it, or I will."

Lucas shakes his head grumpily and goes into the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge. He drinks half of it almost straight down, standing in the hallway, cursing his friends in his head when the apartment door opens.

''Hey guys, I finished early, finally. So what's the plan?"

Lucas looks at Eliott as he enters the hallway with a huge smile on his face. He looks so happy. He takes off his jacket and pushes a lock of his hair back up to his forehead.

''Lucas? Are you okay?"

Lucas looks at him and nods, but that's when he sees Basile walking through the living room, looking at Eliott with a defiant look. 

"Eliott." calls Basile.

Eliott turns to Basile with a smile on his face and Lucas already imagines them kissing. He knows it's silly because Basile doesn't feel anything for Eliott and it would only be a little kiss, but it's stronger than him. He joins Eliott in three strides and pushes Basile, who arrives on his left, giving him his half-empty beer at the same time. Eliott looks at him frowning but Lucas puts his right hand on his neck and pulls him towards him to kiss him, growing as much as possible on tiptoes. 

Eliott steps back, visibly astonished then looks at Lucas. Lucas' cheeks are scarlet red and he has an embarrassed smile but he doesn't have time to think about it as Eliott throws himself on top of him, crushing their lips together so hard that his lips hit his teeth. Lucas finds himself leaning against the hallway wall, Eliott kissing him as if his life depended on it and he, kissing him in exactly the same way.

Eliott catches him under his thighs and without breaking the kiss, he lifts Lucas off the floor, taking him to his bedroom.

''Uh guys, are we going out to the bar or not, then?'' asks Yann softly.

Eliott opens the door of Lucas' bedroom, kissing him twice more before turning back to their friends.

''Go ahead, maybe we'll join you.''

He slams the door with his foot and gently places Lucas on his bed, stopping to kiss him.

''Tell me I'm not dreaming.''

Lucas barely steps back so he can look Eliott in the eye and smiles at him as he strokes his cheek.

''I'm the one who feels like I'm dreaming.''

Eliott shakes his head, peppering Lucas' face with kisses.

''I never want to wake up. I love you Lucas. I wondered how long it would take you to see him. I love you so much."

Lucas hugs Eliott, kissing him gently, trying to hold back the tears that flow from the corner of his eyes. He looks at Eliott, and he knows what he looks like: someone who doesn't believe what he hears.

''You are so wonderful, Lucas. Since the first time I saw you, I've been waiting for this, but you hadn't make your coming out so I wanted to give you time. And then finally I was so scared I was going to ruin our friendship. What changed tonight?"

Lucas starts laughing with a nervous laugh.

''Basile said he'd kiss you if I didn't. And I couldn't stand it because I love you, Eliott. I love you so much."

Lucas pulls Eliott against him, kissing him as if to show him that he's wanted to do it so many times since they met at Daphne's high school reunion. 

"I love you."

Holy shit, that's so good to hear. And so good to say.

''I love you."

So good to be felt.

So maybe tonight they'll never meet their friends at the bar. And maybe soon their friends will miss the time when they were just bestfriends and they weren't always sucking each other's face. Maybe Arthur publishes the video of Lucas kissing his best friend but Lucas is more than happy to add that now he is his boyfriend. Maybe Basile will say that all this is thanks to him. Maybe Lucas won't contradict him, and will settle for kissing Eliott, just because now he can do it.

And for sure he'll never get tired of doing it.


End file.
